


Kin

by Ringshadow



Series: Side Effects [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absolutely nothing adult here, Alien DNA still isn't good for you, Comfort, Gen, Happy noises, Insomnia, Probably won't change him any further, Sleepy Cuddles, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of everything, Phil can't sleep. Skye puts him back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin

The first time it happens is entirely an accident.

  
  
Phil is walking the halls of the hidden base that is currently home, restless and unable to find sleep, fighting the urge to slip into the storeroom and refine his... well. Alien graffiti that he tries not to think too much about. Then Skye appears, leaning in the kitchen doorway.

  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He wanted to know. He's in a dark grey SHIELD t-shirt and sweats, padding barefoot over the polished concrete.

  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, AC."

  
  
"I asked you first." The corner of his mouth hitched in a smile.

  
  
"I was programming. Lost track of time, got hungry." She shrugged. "I can sleep whenever. You, on the other hand..."

  
  
He shrugged in return. "I can't sleep. I was laying there for .. a while. Stress, I guess."

  
  
"That isn't good. You need to rest. We need you."

  
  
He had no reply, looking at her and letting the nictating membranes sweep over his eyes and retract back. She'd already known of course so she just gave him the same slightly creeped out look she usually did. He was about to turn and continue his sleepless prowling when she stepped out of the doorway.

  
  
"Nope. You're going back to bed. March."

  
  
"Skye!" He protested haplessly as she grabbed him by the arm, turned him, and pushed him down the hallway toward his bedroom. "I told you, I tried.."

  
  
"Well, try again for me." She moved to grab his arm again, dragging him down the hall. "You ever going to tell everyone what's going on with your eyes?"

  
  
"May would kill me." He said it utterly seriously.

  
  
That made her pause. "Oh wow, you believe that."

  
  
"She told me she would. She doesn't make such promises lightly." If he loses it, she deals with him. Probably his eyes changing counted. Probably the dappling of spots across his upper back and shoulders, oddly colorful and mood reactive in UV vision (much more dull in visual light, just a port wine stain color) counted. Probably his endless doodling of something he didn't understand counted. "Besides, it's not so bad. Honestly."

  
  
They got to the door of the room he was using it and he protested again as she opened it and drug him in, shoving him at the bed. "Maybe you can tell me about it someday. For now, bed. Sleep."

  
  
He grumbled but moved to sit on the bed, sighing when she stood there with crossed arms. "Are you going to glare me to sleep?" He pushed back and slipped back under the covers, rolling to his side, stretching then relaxing.

  
  
"Would that work?"

  
  
He almost laughed, letting his eyes mostly close and starting to count his breathing. His mind is still whirling, so many things he has to do and fix and even if he does them all perfectly...

  
  
He nearly leaped out of his skin when she sat on the edge of the bed, picking his hand up from where it rested on his side and rubbing little circles on the back of it. His overloaded mind focused on that, and his eyes shut, peace slowly overcoming him.

  
  
It's an impulse, really, what Skye did next. Phil was on his side, the arm he was laying on stretched out, curling just barely. Big spoon with no match, alone even as he slept. So she flopped, laying on top of the covers and pushing back to match the curve of his body, wrapping his arm around her. He stirred and made a questioning noise, and she sighed. "Just sleep, AC."

  
  
"Shouldn't I be DC now?" He mumbled.

  
  
"Very funny. Back in Black is just your style."

  
  
He hummed, low and noncommittal, then in one smooth motion curled up around her, cheek resting on top of her head. He went lax with sleep a few breaths later, and after a while, she did too.  


* * *

  
  
Skye jerked awake to an alarm clock, momentarily confused at the body curled around hers then she heard Phil's sleepy noise of protest, arm lifting from around her waist to slap his alarm clock before settling again. He stretched against her then settled, making a low, odd noise in his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. It was hard to explain, really, somewhere between a click and a hum.

  
  
"Are you purring. You're purring." She stated after a few baffled moments.

  
  
"Yeah that's new." He admitted, the noise skipping to a halt. They both moved, her ending up sitting on the edge of the bed again, him sitting up, both sleep ruffled. "..I owe you some thanks. A lot, actually. I haven't slept that well in a long time. That was more than kind of you."

  
  
"Hey, don't mention it." She stood. "Not like I did something hard. See you in a bit." He only half-smiled so she slipped out of the room, only to find May waiting, holding a tablet. "...really?"

  
  
May turned it, showing the display with the badge lanyard signatures. "I'm waiting."

  
  
She settled on an eyeroll. "Just.. no. Unless there's some kind of sex that involves us both being dressed and several layers of sheet between us." That was enough to make May quirk a brow just barely. "He couldn't sleep. I stayed with him, we both crashed. That's it. Satisfied?"

  
  
"..he must really, really trust you." May said after a long silence.

  
  
"I like to think he does." She smiled and headed back for the kitchen, following the scent of pancakes.

  
  
May was still standing there when Phil emerged fifteen minutes later, in jeans and a clean t-shirt because there's no one to impress. "You have trouble sleeping?"

  
  
He gave her an odd look, and something is off but she can't put a finger on what. "You don't?" He wanted to know, and walked past her.

* * *

  
  
If it became a habit, Skye letting Phil curl around her like a teddy bear while they slept, they didn't talk about it. Or the fact that after the first few nights they were both in pajamas under the covers, Phil's arm around her still on top of the sheets.

  
  
She didn't bother saying she actually liked the content rumble he did in the morning, either, but probably that was obvious.


End file.
